An RF connector assembly may include one or more RF connectors, for example, a male and female connector set. An RF connector is typically used as an interconnect between cables, components, and/or other RF connectors.
There are many different types of RF connectors. For example, an RF connector may be a threaded connector, a blind-mate connector, or a bayonet connector. An RF connector may also include braces and/or other types of fasteners or coupling mechanisms for mating with another RF connector.
Regardless of the type of RF connector, it may be desirable that the RF connector be relatively easy to mate and be capable of withstanding a large number of mating cycles. For example, it may be desirable to reduce insertion force, yet maintain the integrity of the electrical connection between RF connectors.
Additionally, it may be desirable for an RF connector to exhibit little, if any, impedance change at the RF connector interface, for example, an interface with another RF connector. Signal attenuation may also be undesirable, for example, that may occur from improper or loose fitment of mating RF connectors, vibration, and/or foreign debris.